Easy Rider
|catalogue number = CC1122 |rating = |running time = 92 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video|re-release date = }} Easy Rider is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 10th September 1990. It got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 4th September 1995. Description Cast * Peter Fonda as Wyatt * Dennis Hopper as Billy * Antonio Mendoza as Jesus * Phil Spector as Connection * Mac Mashourian as Bodyguard * Warren Finnerty as Rancher * Tita Colorado as Rancher's wife * Luke Askew as Stranger on highway Commune * Luana Anders as Lisa * Sabrina Scharf as Sarah * Robert Walker, Jr. as Jack * Sandy Wyeth as Joanne * Robert Ball as Mime #1 * Carmen Phillips as Mime #2 * Ellie Walker as Mime #3 * Michael Pataki as Mime #4 * Bridget Fonda as Child in commune (uncredited) Jail * Jack Nicholson as George Hanson * George Fowler, Jr. as Guard * Keith Green as Sheriff Café * Hayward Robillard as Cat Man * Arnold Hess, Jr. as Deputy * Buddy Causey, Jr. as Customer #1 * Duffy Lafont as Customer #2 * Blasé M. Dawson as Customer #3 * Paul Guedry as Customer #4 * Suzie Ramagos as Girl #1 * Elida Ann Hebert as Girl #2 * Rose LeBlanc as Girl #3 * Mary Kaye Hebert as Girl #4 * Cynthia Grezaffi as Girl #5 * Colette Purpera as Girl #6 House of Blue Lights * Toni Basil as Mary * Karen Black as Karen * Lea Marmer as Madame * Cathé Cozzi as Dancing Girl * Thea Salerno as Hooker #1 * Anne McClain as Hooker #2 * Beatriz Monteil as Hooker #3 * Marcia Bowman as Hooker #4 * Paul Ernest as Umbrella Man (uncredited) Pickup Truck * David C. Billodeau * Johnny David Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1990 * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Easy Rider (1969) Closing (Original 1990 release) * End of Easy Rider (1969) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1995 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Easy Rider (1969) Closing (1995 Re-release) * End of Easy Rider (1969) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info 1995 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1995 with clips of "Platoon", "Hellraiser II", "Easy Rider", "See No Evil, Hear No Evil", "Red Heat" and "The Prince of Tides". Gallery easy-rider-vhs-_57.jpg|Back cover Easy Rider (UK VHS 1990) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Raybert Productions Category:Pando Company Category:Easy Rider Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:BBFC 18 Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1995